dont_starvefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Тема:WingdingAster0/@comment-26173470-20160922175434/@comment-27916663-20160923203737
От Alkhor-dm: А что именно там с Мафет? (ну обсуждали, де, кто заказал Мафет Фриск. Или что-то еще?) а то в чате все так вперемешку было, что я боюсь запутаться. Можно пожалуйста здесь повторить? Да и до банок тоже. Вы полагаете эти банки какими-то обычными банками, которые использовались для праха, или варенья :) а тут вдруг взяли и сгодились безо всякой доработки и для душ? Что до Альфис и исследований решительности, вы согласны с доводами о времени ее вступления в должность? откуда тогда она могла знать о первом цветке? ( *'ENTRY NUMBER 8:' I've chosen a candidate. I haven't told ASGORE yet, because I want to surprise him with it... In the center of his garden, there's something special. The first golden flower, that grew before all the others. The flower from the outside world. It appeared just before the queen left. I wonder... What happens when something without a SOUL gains the will to live?8 ) И сколько же вообще лет эти цветы прорастали? если предположить, что Ториель ушла незадолго после падения 2-го человека (как раз, когда Азгор уперся рогом, отвергнув ее план) то время «инкубации» семян выглядит вполне приемлемым. Если же они проросли позже...ну..это же просто цветы с поверхности? нет? сколько лет прошло, пока они начали расти-то? или надо уже предположить, что 3-7 люди упали пачкой? экскурсия, чтоли? :) По словам последователей, между исчезновением Гастера, и наймом нового ученого прошло много времени (ну сколько много? лет десять? ну хотя бы пять? но всяко не сразу) Поводом выбрать Альфис - была ее презентация королю Метатона. (и почему у ней в конце такая реакция на Ториель? и еще раз, почему отличается оформление записей?) П.С. : Дискуссии рулят! вот уже в голове крутятся идейки (по-моему прикольные) иллюстраций по фанону :) Итак, сейчас все сформулирую. Части теории будут строиться поэтапно. Возможны спекуляции, но вообще, вся теория построена на игровых фактах. Первая часть теории: Гастер, его деятельность и разработки. Итак, как нам известно из игры, В.Д.Гастер- королевский ученый, работающий до Альфис. Создатель ядра, и поистине незаменимый светлый ум. Нам также известно, что В.Д.Гастер исчез из этого мира, когда упал в собственное творение. Что нам известно о ядре ? То, что это главный источник энергии во всем Подземелье, а ещё то, что его создал и в него-же упал В.Д.Гастер. Так-же, можно наблюдать систему охлаждения, которая видна нам как доставление ледяных кубов с самого Сноудина. Вопрос #1: Мог-ли кто-нибудь скинуть В.Д.Гастера ? (Переформулированный вопрос мр.Гастера) Есть спекулятивная версия, что это могла сделать Чара. Но нет ни фактов. ни доказательств. Поэтому, версия отклоняется. В игре просто сказано, что он упал в свое творение, вероятно, по неосторжности или эйфории, в которой вполне мог находится светлейший ум, после окончания грандиозной работы. Вопрос #2: Мог ли В.Д.Гастер заниматься изучением решимости ? (Переформулированный вопрос мс.Alkhor) В игре, опять-же, нет никаких косвенных доказательств в пользу того, что В.Д.Гастер занимался ею. Но он, вероятно, мог застать Чару, если не напрямую , то хронологически. А Чара- обладает красной душой, т.е. решимостью, о которой тогда не могло быть речи, пока Чара не умерла. Вопрос #3: Мог ли В.Д.Гастер нанять Маффет, для убийства Фриск в Хотленде ? У нас есть факт того, что фигура, которая разговаривала с Маффет- меняла фигуру и улыбалась. Опровержение #1: Улыбчивых персонажей в игре 4. Это Санс, В.Д.Гастер, Флауи и Чара. (Хотя если по чистоте, то в UT улыбаются вообще все) Опровержение #2: Менять фигуру могла также Чара и ещё Флауи. Опровержение #3: В.Д.Гастер, не может физически делать что-либо, да и к тому-же, В.Д.Гастер, как говорил Лодочник, "говорит руками". Поддержка в пользу того, что В.Д.Гастер хотел убить Фриск. Поддержка #1: Ему нужно вернуться в реальный мир. И сразу же Опровержение #4: Где сказано, что В.Д.Гастер, должен забрать душу, чтобы вернуться ? Дело закрывается на том, что В.Д.Гастеру не нужно было убивать Фриск. Вторая часть теории: Банки. Кто их создатель ? И как туда попали души ? Кто занимался решимостью ? Мы знаем о банках лишь то, что они содержат души шести людей. Не более.Нигде не указан создатель банок, но можно предположить, что это была Альфис, ибо она занималась изучением решимости, и если верить первой части теории, то В.Д.Гастер не мог ими заниматься, ввиду занятости куда более важным проектом. Подтверждение #1: Изучение решимости записано в лаборатории Альфис, а значит логично предположить, что изучением и тем более что открытием решимости, занималась Альфис. Подтверждение #2: В игре прямым текстом сказано, что первые части решимости, были изъяты в виде остатков в желтых цветах, образовавшихся после смерти Азриэля Дримура. Более подробно опишу в третьей части теории. Тут, я сразу отвечаю на два вопроса "Кто их создатель ?"(Косвенно) и "Кто занимался решимостью ?"(Прямо) Значит, если верить подтверждениям, то банки создала Альфис. Но когда ? Если после Чары прошло много времени (~80-90 лет, если верить чату) , то было время другим людям упасть в Подземелье, где их настигла скорая смерть. Неизвестно правда от чьей,кхм, лапы они погибли, но предполагается, что от Асгора. Получается, что когда они погибли, то души их соответсвенно остались при них, а затем изъяты. Вот в тот момент, когда 2-ой умер, тогда-же предположительно и были созданы банки. Но изучение решимости, было начато ещё до этого, и то , на цветах, что означает, что Альфис стала королевским ученым,через какой-то срок, после смерти Азриэля Дримура. Банки, скорее всего, использовались для того, чтобы сохранить мощь души. Подтверждение #1: Нигде не сказано, что в душах 6-ых есть решимость, несмотря на предположение, что в них она значительно меньше. Значит, логичное предназанчение человеческой души- мощь. Но план Асгора был другим, несмотря на то что он мог пройти и с одной за Барьер, план Асгора был взять 7 душ. Чему и вспомогала Альфис. Значит, вот и ответ на вопрос "Как они туда попали ?"- ответ таков, в определенное время, когда-нибудь, падал человек, которого убивали монстры, а затем, если верить фактам сверху, то Альфис и положила души 6-ых в банки, вероятно, по своей инициативе как ученого, или приказу Асогра, несмотря на то, что в игре это напрямую не сказано. 'Третья часть теории: Что случилось с душой Чары ? Как нам известно, душу Чары поглотил Азриэль Дримур, чтобы пройти через Барьер и "отнести Чару к цветам", хотя, если я не ошибаюсь, то настоящим умыслом Чары было уничтожение людей в своей деревне. 'Подтверждение #1: Монолог Азриэля Дримура о Чаре. Но затем, как нам известно, Азриэль не стал атаковать, и выполнил просьбу Чары. А затем, придя в тронный зал, пал от ран, затем рассыпался. Но души Чары на месте не оказалось, лишь желтые цветы, в которых и осталась часть решимости. И потом, в один из цветов, который был больше других, вкололи больше решимости, и в итоге получился Флауи. Подтверждение #2: Исследования Альфис в лаборатории. Значит, душа Чары преобразовалась в желтые цветы ? Получается, что если верить фактам, то- да. Но разве она не должна была остаться на месте, как в случае с Омега-Флауи, у которого в кармане было аж 6 душ ? Нет. Потому что, сохранение 6-и душ, можно объяснить тем, что мы их лично спасали, а во вторых, Омега-Флауи не умер. А Азриэль Дримур, не просто пал, он рассыпался, да и к тому-же, у него вероятно, было много решимости из за души Чары, но энергия была потрачена в никуда. Эпилог: В.Д.Гастер, никогда не занимался решимостью, он занимался лишь ядром. Учеников у него не наблюдается, кроме разве что последователей. А так-же, как мы выяснили, он не мог заказать Фриск. Это могла сделать и Чара, но с спекулятивной версией того, что Чаре все ещё нужно была душа. А так-же, раз уж В.Д.Гастер никогда не занимался решимостью, то значит, он и не делал банки, а зачем ?. Оканчивается его история на том, что он разорвался в реальности и он, что-то на подобии наблюдателя. Альфис, занимаясь решимостью, создала банки, но позже того, когда был создан Флауи. Как мы выяснили, Флауи был создан из остатков решимости в золотых цветах. Банки были созданы в тот момент, когда был 2-ой человек, для выполнения плана Асгора.